My Persocom
by Stealthy Ninja
Summary: It's Ikuto's 17 birthday and Kukai, Nagi, and Kairi are going to give him the present of his life. The newest model of a Persocom. Ikuto's going to get more than he bargained for. Read to find out Ikuto's and Amu's funny adventure. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja: ELLO MAH PEOPLE I AM GOING TO STOP WRITING CHAPTERS FOR ALL STORIES TILL I GET AT THE LEAST 5 REVIEWS BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE MORE ANYWAY I WILL UPDATE ALL THE STORIES AND MAKE SOME NEW ONES

Ikuto: Please for the love of Kami-sama review T-T

Amu: DON'T I DISLIKE MY LEMON STORIES I AM BEING HELD HERE AGAINST MY WILL HELP

Nagi: Sorry Amu I haven't gotten my story yet so *Ties Amu to chair then hides in closet*

Ninja: Thank You I will write one after I finish this chapter.

Chii: Ninja doesn't own Shugo Chara or Chobits

Chapter 1

Ikuto P.O.V

Today's finally my 17th birthday and my best friends have kidnapped or well I was taken willingly but details details. Anyway we are at the persocom shop. I have of course enough money for one of my own but the new models are really awesome, and sense it's my birthday they are buying it. My best friends are Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi. Kukai is buying me the model, Kairi is buying me the software, and Nagihiko is buying me whatever clothes I want for it. Let just say this isn't going to be cheap for them because I'm evil like that. Well first off is the model so Kukai and I walked to the store in lightning speed. Aka he ran and I was dragged.

As we 'walked' in I took the chance to escape and went to go look through the models. After what was about 10 minutes to everyone else 5 hours to me I go bored. Most of the models in stock where the same as the next. They overly jumbo sized fake boobs, and either blue eyes or brown eyes. (NO OFFENSE TO THOSE WITH BLUE EYES AND I HAVE BROWN SO YOU KNOW AGAIN SORRY). They were all pretty much the same nothing new. Then I saw it. In the corner of the store I saw about 5 men gathered around one model. It sparked my interest so using my awesome ninja skills I tripped over 2 trash cans, ran into about 3 people and managed to have a toddler hate me with a passion. But I eventually I made it.

I almost drooled just like all the other men. I must say she was really beautiful. I think she had double D's and an hour glass figure. Nice creamy legs and they were long. She had small hands and feet. Almond shaped eyes nude full lips that were glossy. Long eye lashes, and beautiful gold eyes. She doesn't have colored eyebrows or hair you have to buy the color and style separate of course. She also had a button nose and to top it all off. She could do anything computer related. Also *Cough* human related if you catch my drift of course. I immediately knew she was the one I was going to get. I 'told' yelled across the room same thing. Kukai came over happy and cheerful until he saw the price and soon his mood changed and he opened his check book and paid for it. As I smiled and went to go to the next store I could've sworn I saw Kukai walking into a voodoo store. But I instead of investigating I went to go meet Kairi.

As I arrived at the next store 'walking' to go and see the doll unfortunately she was still 'asleep'. I met Kairi and we picked her up luckily she wasn't that heavy so with a 'hop and skip' really a drag and lift. We walked into the second part where it suspiciously reminded of something like a build a bear workshop. (It had a whole bunch of computers lined up for new persocom. It had a platform and a curtain next to it. Also for those who had regular persocom that's already activated they have software that you just plug into the ears.) How I know this is because I took my little sister there a long time ago. She is now dating Kukai who which I told if he did anything to her. I would personally kill him and I know how to cover up my tracks. I have watched all seasons of Monk, Law and Order, And Some NCIS.

We somehow ended up at sales representative. We were pretty much shoved towards her. She ended up making us wait 'hours' talking to her friend. She finally brought us to a computer. As we got there I saw this is where we customize our persocom. There was a little circle to put you persocom. I put her on there and all of a sudden she started to float which immensely freaked me out. Even more creepily a blue light started surrounding her. I went up to the computer and the customizer menu opened. It was so freaking awesome. There was even a little bar to show how far into the process you were started reading the instructions. I being the impulsive one clicked start. The box for what language you wanted I of course chose Japanese (Really doesn't matter because either way you're going to be reading it in English I think …).

Step 1 (Hair): I made her hair shoulder length with a lot of layers, and side bangs. I made her hair pink it went from light pink to hot pink. Her eyebrows were medium pink. Step 2 (Eyes): For her almond shaped eyes I gave her some black specs to make her already gold eyes brighter. Step 3 (Memory): I chose unlimited so she would remember everything and anything. Step 4 (Software): I of course will get whatever it needs to make it perfect. I chose self learning software. I got a fast browser, and ultra high speed internet. She had knowledge of a 17 year old like me. She also could eat, but it had to be a certain type of food which had its own section in the grocery store luckily which just so happened to be around the block from my apartment.

Last Step (Ears and Tail): Awesome I didn't know you could add that. I decided she would have midnight blue soft ears like my hair color. And a midnight blue tail that was soft but not fluffy. Because than it would be a pain in the butt to brush. Finally we were done and the blue light disappeared from under the curtain. I stepped back and went towards where we had put her. I was about to open it but before I could it a machine sound was made and the platform disappeared. I had a moment of panic until it popped back up than I was just creeped out. When it came back the curtain was white instead. Finally my impatience go the better of me, and I opened it. All I could do was stand there with my mouth open and found myself suddenly in need of a cold shower. Even Kairi actually went hard which was surprising because he never does that even when watching PORN, I mean come on PORN!

She was wearing a guys long black shirt, and it was a button up with a few buttons down. She had long legs which looked especially creamy against the dark color of black. Her midnight blue tail poked out and was just going back and forth teasingly. I looked up and saw her face, and might I say it was the most beautiful thing ever. Her eyes were the exact way I imagined them to be. Her hair was messy and fell around her shoulders. Then on top of her head was the cutest ears I could ever see, they just were so touchable. So far best present EVER.

I'm glad next was clothes because I started to get jealous most of the men and some woman around the store just stared at her. As we walked out I saw Nagi waiting for us he of course drooled, and of he was even the most gentlemen like of the group. Well granted our group only consisted of 4 people, but whatever. As we headed to the random persocom store we escaped about 5 ½ men. You REALLY don't want to know about the half man. Apparently they had smart people managing the store. It went from underwear to accessories. We started at lingerie, my personal favorite. Nagi measured her under my very close watch. I personally would like to have a unmolested persocom. First we went to go get underwear. According to Nagi she wore a size 5 in junior so we got her that size in underwear being the best coordinator he got her stuff. I just sat back and watched as he got her stuff.

**~Start of Details~**

He got her 10 pairs of black underwear 5 lacy, 3 regular and 2 satin. He got another 10 pairs of underwear only in red same types as the black. 15 pairs of pink underwear only this time 15 pair and all lacy. He got 5 pairs of purple underwear mostly regular and only one lacy. Finally he got her 4 pairs of midnight blue underwear. One of them was lacy, another regular, the other one satin, and finally the last one was kind of like a corset it pushed her breasts up supposedly. He also got her all matching bras. She was 32DD looks like I had guessed right. BEST BIRTHDAY EVER.

We finished putting that into a cart. Next were pants. We went to look at skinny jeans first. We got all the colors in the rainbow in neon and regular. We also got black and white skinny jeans which I was amazed at. Next was onto shorts, and I had to say god bless the pervert who made them short. He got them in the exact same colors as her jeans and they should've all gone up to her thigh. We did the same with the skirts I got them in leather, denim, and regular miniskirts. We finished up there and luckily they had persocom as helpers. They had to carry everything because I wasn't so sure about leaving Nagi with my new beauty. I'm still thinking about a name I'm going to have to decide by the time I get home. Also I never knew brown was a color in the rainbow …

Now we were in the shirt section. I only know a couple because Nagi picked them so fast I barley saw him move. One was a gangstasaur t-shirt with a dinosaur and a gangster bandana on it. Mad ninja skills I have them with a pink ninja on a white shirt. A green shirt with an 'I only date ninjas' with a black ninja holding a bouquet of flowers. Another one said horror movie with a cookie standing over a dead cookie and if he could scream that is what he looked like. And finally a hot pink shirt with I'm not short I'm fun sized which gave off the wrong impression but I didn't care. We got long sleeve, short sleeved, quarter sleeved, and no sleeved. It made me really tired, and I'm not even the one shopping. My new persocom was being carried by another persocom named I think Natasha or something Russian. I of course glaring daggers at her unfortunately for me she really didn't care.

**~ End of Details~**

We finally were finished Nagi had got all her accessories, shoes, hats, jewelry, pajamas, and a starter kit for food. It just included a meal's worth. I would have to go shopping for food anyway so I just have to add her stuff when I shop for food. The car came around and had a truck to carry all of the stuff we just got. We were finally home I walked to the door hoping to finally be able to sleep and set up my persocom. I walked in to find all of things gone. "HOLY SHIT I'VE BEEN ROBBED" I turned around to see my land lady. "Ohh Ikuto your still here?" "Uhm yeah you know I kind of sorta lived here?" "Didn't your parents tell you?" "What" "Your new apartment it's above this floor." "…" "Well I actually am giving a tour so could you?" I ran out embarrassed. I was so pissed that my parents didn't tell me, but happy that I had a new apartment. By the time I was up there my new persocom stuff was already there. It was apparently remodeled a bit and was way nicer than my previous apartment.

**~More Details~**

My room had cherry wood flooring. The walls were painted to look like a field with a starry night. It had two cherry blossom trees one midnight blue and one pink. I looked to the ceiling it was mid night blue and covered with stars, and a full moon. It had a midnight blue fuzzy carpet it was square. I saw a black couch facing my new FLAT SCREEN TV 42'. YES I had wanted that one but I could only have the 32' because it wouldn't fit. It was on a glass table that had my Wii, and Playstation 3. I saw that my glass video case was right next to it and filled with my movies and movies for me and my persocom (Chick Flicks, and Romances for her BLEH).

There were 4 new doors. One was pink probably my Persocom's room (No shit Sherlock what kind of decorators would paint a teenage boys room PINK) the midnight blue one led to probably my room. The other two confused me though. One was red and the other white. I opened the white one first. It showed me my dreams and fantasies. It was a sound proof studio. It had a microphone and a violin that was beautiful. It was cherry wood (I have a fetish with cherry wood if you haven't noticed). Way in the back there was a small thing in the ceiling which looked like a rope but would have to wait for later. I left the room and quickly went to the red one. It was a gym, and it could have everything I could dream of. It had a Jacuzzi, a heated pool, lifts, treadmills, stair climbers, and other things I couldn't really name.

**~End of More Details~**

Also I wonder if my persocom could get wet. Oh my god that came out so wrong ugg I feel my friend getting excited if you catch my drift. I left the room getting rid of my fantasies as I walked. I opened the door to find my persocom laid down on the couch near my laptop. AHH I forgot I had to connect her to my personal things. I went to my laptop and turned it on. I went to her ears and got the little cordy thing out. I then connected it to the computer. She stayed still for a bit until it unconnected its self. Then her eyes went dark and for the 50th time that day I started panicking and running around the room.

Until I saw her sit up and her eyes go all white. That not surprisingly scared me to death and somehow reminded me of a horror movie. She then started to speak. In which I must say was the most angelic voice I've heard. "Master please input my name and password and the data will activate and I will be able to help make your life easier." I thought of all at the names I could. I wanted her name to be unique like her. I couldn't think of anything … "OH I GOT IT Amu is your new name." Amu means day dream. "Thank you master now please input you password it can be anything you want" I got the perfect thing it was a combination of her and my favorite flavor. "Chocolate Covered Strawberries"

I saw her eyes light up and she fell to the floor and the cord disconnected. It looked like she was processing the data. I picked her up and put her into her room which was amazing. It had a red fuzzy rug. A king sized bed that was pink and black. With a white stereo head board it had a place to plug in to. It had a small flat screen TV that was black. It was attached to the wall which was red. They had four bean bag chairs. They were pink and the floor was oak wood. I saw her closet which was a slider. The doors were white and black. It had the clothes we had bought earlier. I put Amu on the bed and left. I had gone to my room. It was exactly like Amu's only with the colors to my specific taste. Where it was red in her room it was midnight blue in mine. Where it was pink in her room it was a lighter blue in mine. The black in her room was white in mine. Also the white in her room it was black in mine. The only addition in mine was that it had a mini fridge.

I had laid down to take a nap. I slowly fell asleep into the comfortable down bed. I soon was asleep having hot dreams of Amu. No matter how much I tried I couldn't wake up from the dreams. I would defiantly need an ice cold shower after this. I will admit it I'm ashamed I'm perverted. Not my fault though you should see my father. Soon enough I had to wake up before I dirtied the bed. I slowly started to wake up and I smelled strawberries and was it addictive. I cuddled yes I know that sounds weird for a guy but I cuddled to the smell. Couldn't help it just smelt so good almost better than chocolate as much as it pains me to think that. I opened my eyes to find Amu next to me. She had her eyes half way open and was smirking.

She was so hot, sexy, cute, and beautiful I couldn't find a word describe all of her. Well I could describe certain parts of her. Im begging to think my mind is making a permanent home in the gutters. I started to watch her as she was moving. I then noticed what she was wearing. She had changed from what she was wearing earlier. She was wearing black denim shorts that went to her thighs. She had on a red tight fitting tank top. Her hair was down with a red x in her hair to hold her side bangs out of her face. She had on white socks that went to her ankles What I didn't notice was she was making her way down towards a certain part of my body.

Oh no I could feel myself horny. This is not good I could feel a tent starting to rise in my pants. Amu started to notice this too, and she smirked more which I am taking as a bad sign. She pushed me up to the headboard. All I could do was stare, but soon enough my trance was interrupted. She had started to stoke my length through my jeans. She leaned into me and started to kiss me. Surprisingly she was warm just like a real person. Soon enough I was kissing back I licked her lip asking for access. Which may I add she happily granted and we played tongue hockey for a while.

Soon I somehow lost my ability to do anything speak talk. She had started to go down again slowly unzipping my pants. By than what was left of my mind had went blank I looked up to see her hovering over a very painful piece of my body I was just wondering WHY THE HELL DID SHE STOP. She was smirking and her tail was swinging back and forth. "Does master like to play?" "Yes Amu master does like to play" "Well master what do you want to play?"

Ninja: Well that's the end of chapter 1 what did you guys think I redid it more detail yadda yadda yadda longest chapter ever.

Ikuto: I WANNA PLAY WITH AMU

Amu: Why am I such a slut in this story?

Ninja: Well you are a persocom and technically Ikuto programmed you so …..

Amu: Well you have a point there.

Ikuto: Hey so what if I have desires and wants like every other man in the world.

Amu: *Cough* Boy *Cough*

Ikuto Fans: WHAT *Holding guns and knives*

Amu: I MEAN MAN I MEAN MAN

Ikuto Fans: That's what we thought

Ninja: *Sweat Drop*

Chii: Please review or else *Holds Yoru hostage while laughing evilly* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja: Thank you SOOOO MUCH. I like seriously was so freaking happy when I saw the reviews I ran around my whole room. I am currently in love with Psych it's a really funny show that I love and am watching it its hilarious. I am also watching this show called Dead Like Me which is freaking awesome and creepy at the same time.

Ikuto: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Amu: NOOOO SOMEONE HELP MPHMGMPH -Fan Girls Drag Her Away to Next Room and Leave-

Ninja: Anyway I am writing new chapters for all the other stories I'm trying to fix it up fast. Sense I've gotten most reviews from this story I am rewriting this today. I will write maybe two or one more chapters tomorrow. Im like seriously tired right now so yeah hopefully expect a new chapter tomorrow. It was a pain in the ass to rewrite and edit these to chapters. But I did it because I'm like high on reviews X]. And so on with the show.

Ikuto: Okay 1 how can you get high off of reviews and 2nd Technically it's on with the chapter.

Ninja: Okay 1 I just can okay and 2 ½ Torpedo Torpado.

Ikuto: It's Tomato Toemato and what the fuck ½ ?

Ninja: I've heard it both ways and why not?

Amu: *Sweat Drop*

Kukai: Ninja doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters cuz if she did it would most likely turn out that the series would have been finished within a good time. Well granted it would have had a way better ending.

Chapter 2

Ikuto P.O.V

I nearly blew a brain cell when she said that. I was thinking of making her do stuff that my dreams could only do. Instead of course my voice betrayed me. "Let's play finish the job PLEASE." She got closer and started breathing on my current problem. "Master I don't understand the command could you specify what to do?" She looked up causing what little air caused friction on my erection to go away. "As your master I command you to finish your job." She frowned and sighed. "Mou your no fun master" But her having to listen me would have to finish what she started.

She finished unzipping my pants, and 'taking' them off. She then went back to said problem. "Ikuto I haven't even started yet and your already wet." She started to suck on me through my boxers. Not giving me the satisfaction nor friction I wanted. Finally she took of my boxers freeing my erection. She finally licked it directly. She started from the shaft to the tip. She continued these ministrations for a while until I was almost to my sweet release. I will have to thank Kukai, Kairi, and Nagi for this later. –DING DONG– Or not … "Master I will go get it" Just like that my blow job was over. Guess it you and me hand.

**~One Hand Job Later~**

I walked toward the door wondering who I would have to find a coffin for. Guess our group was going to be down two people. "Haha hi Ikuto" I looked up to see Kairi and Nagi. I glared daggers which glared poison tipped darts of death hoping they got the message. "Aww Ikuto we just wanted to have a little fun with your Persocom" I growled "Amu" They smirked "Oh so her name is Amu?" She had already changed into a long sleeved sweater dressy thing. "Master and friends I will go prepare lunch" with that she left. "I hate you guys" "Hate is just another form of love" Nagi said in a singy songy voice. I of course still being mad said "No hate is a form of love for those who suck." Kairi laughed. I needing to change for reasons that should be known by now. "Well sense you guys are here just sit and look for a movie. I hafta get changed." They both replied not looking away from my epic collection of movies "Mhmm"

I headed to my room to get changed. I put on my black jeans my comfy cotton red shirt. I put on some sock and left to go see Kairi and Nagi stripping Amu with their eyes. "Guys will you please stop eye stripping her" "Why Ikuto she wouldn't object" "You guys are sick" "We learned from the best" "Well the best says stop" "Kill Joy" I growled and they of course laughed. "Masters the snacks are ready" I could get used to this our snack consisted of Buffalo Wings, Soda, Mozzarella Sticks, Chips and Dip, Onion Rings, and Taquitos. It had deliciousness in every bite. We sat back watching 'Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World' while Amu did our every whim. I think this was the best present I ever got. On the break we ended up getting massages from Amu. I started growling inwardly when she massaged their backs though "Guys it's getting late you should head home." "Aww can we borrow Amu" "NO now go crawl back to the holes you came from" "Fine by _Amu_ bye Ikuto" Kairi luckily dragged Nagi out. By the way I take my gentleman comment back.

Whew they finally left Now I can get my Amu alone time now. I turned around to see one important thing from my Amu alone time. The guest of honor herself was nowhere in sight. Surprisingly neither was the mess from earlier. "Amu where are you?" I heard a distant shout "In my room Master Ikuto" I saw her laying down watching a movie. I went and sat next to her "What are you watching?" "This movies called Bride Wars" I sat next to Amu and put my arm around her and she snuggled in. I was smiling the whole time. Argh I can't believe I'm actually doing this. But I have to say this truly was the best birthday gift I can use her to get away from annoying Fan Girls at school. Not to mention the women hitting on me outside of school. Of course she acts like a regular 17 year old so I wonder what her personality will be like outside of being a sadist.

My train of thought was cut off when I heard Amu's laugh it was so cute. I looked over to see Amu intently watching the movie that was playing. I eventually got into the movie and we were laughing and joking around before I knew it we had watched 5 movies. Unfortunately it was getting late. "Moi Ikuto 1 more movie please" I looked over to see she had done a kitty like face wither her ears down and her tail swishing. What guy could say no to that? "Okay Amu one more" "YAY" We were already in our pajamas and snuggled under the bed. Yes I know me snuggled in bed? Well she tamed the lion a guess.

We started to watch this movie called The Spy Next Door It was near the ending and I started to drift to sleep. Before I knew it my eyes were closed and Amu and I were asleep on her bed.

Narrator P.O.V

Little did they know what adventures that would come? Or what would be awaiting them? Have their lives changed for the best? Are Amu and Ikuto going to fall in love? Does and can Amu have feelings? What are the obstacles they must face? Will Nagi and Kari ever find someone for them? Will Amu ever be able to turn into a human? AND JUST WHO ATE MY CHEESECAKE? WILL THE PERSON WHO ATE THE CAKE LIVE? Find out next time on My Persocom. Or not.

Ninja: Sorry hahahahahahahaha I just had to end it like the over dramatic Soap Operas on TV and I will probably update the next chapters now that my well has been replenished for the moment because I have gotten tons and tons of reviews err well more than usual anyway….

Ikuto: NAGI AND KAIRI WILL DIE

Nagi: I'm SORRY OKAY

Kairi: Not our fault you didn't answer the phone or hear us knocking!

Ikuto: I just want another lemon *Weeps in Emo Corner*

Ninja: Ughh why must you be such an idiot?

Ikuto: My mommy said I'm special but I don't know who Ed is ….

Everyone: *Sweat Drop*

Ninja: Ughh Lulu take it away PLEASE BEFORE A CERTAIN CAT HERE IS DAMAGED!

Lulu: Review to see what happens on the next episode I mean chapter of My Persocom. Or not and make our writer go into deep depression and cause her to need years and years of therapy. Well R&R ….


	3. I'm Back

I'm back my lovelies :D I'm so sorry about not updating, but well I have good news and bad news. The good news is: I shall update and edit all my stories by tomorrow :D. The bad news is … well my usb sort of died T_T I almost started crying because I sort of had half a chapter of My Persocom on there … Yes the 3 one and I would've updated but you see it died soooo …. Any who I'm back and I'll hopefully be betaing a fellow fiction writer. XD I have my fingers crossed. Well This is just and update for those who have put me on their alert and such BTW all of your favorites and reviews have made me so happy I literally jump up and down with happiness every time I see an alert through my email. Well tata for now lovelies I'm going to start editing in like 30 minutes so yup :D bye

Sincerely Ninja :D


End file.
